Call of Duty Zombies Full Story
by Ownageproject
Summary: Call of Duty Zombies story as told by MurderMachineX


ALL CREDIT GOES TO MurderMachineX FOR THIS. This is not a fanfiction, but I thought this should be put into words and made readable. This is

the Call of Duty Zombies story. Each chapter will tell a new story so they don't get too lengthy some stories like how the zombies affect the

earth in 2025 and the different stories of Die Rise, Buried and TranZit will be seperate along with different accounts of survival. With that

lets begin.

The word dimension is a funny word. It is quite vague. The Many-Worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics details that any time a probability

with a non-zero outcome occurs, all possible outcomes ensue in each of their own respective dimensions, within their own universes. Anything

that could be, is. Some universes might be indistinguishable from our own. but others could diverge with different consequences. Some might

have had aliens hidden, undisturbed underneath the Earth's surface only to wreak havoc upon being unearthed by an Orbital Defense Initiative

weapon (Extinction Call of Duty:Ghosts). Some universes might've developed advanced technology and weapons only to be destroyed by the very

enhancements they had added to the human form (Cyborg Rising Call of Duty:Online). Other universes might make no sense to us. However, one

dimension had a particularly tough time staying constrain by the "laws" of space and time, and that was the Call of Duty zombies universe. This

universe had existing connections with other, foreign dimensions. One was the Aether, a place said to be between life and death. The other was

Agartha, alternatively known as Argatha, which was a mystical realm inhabited by an ancient, advanced, technological race. Within the Aether

existed an evil being that would one day earn terrible names. Some called him Satan; some the Devil; others, Hades, Abaddon, Mictlantecuhtli

and Lucifer. He also became know as an Ancient Evil. Residing wih him was his pet, known as The Beast; the Greeks, however would one day call it

Cerberus. The inhabitants of Agartha were known as the Vril-Ya. They were incredibly intelligent, building devices arguably beyond our

comprehension. The energy source of the Vril-Ya's machines consisted of Element 115 and vrill, two substances that had miraculously similar

properties and that were common in Agartha. One thing Element 115 could do was displace objects from time and space. A small dimension, one

that would later become known as "The Crazy Place", was created to be a gateway between Agartha and the Zombies universe, specifically from

underground areas on the Earth. The Vril-Ya created the Vrill Generator, a device that had an incredibly large, perhaps infinite supply of

vrill. The Vril-Ya also created four elemental staffs to control the elements, and they created a box that used Element 115 to displace weapons

to be used to protect oneself. They also created three Pyramid devices in the Zombies universe that were actually vehicles for an unknown

purpose. One Pyramid was the center of a site called Shangri-La that was in the Himalayas in Asia, and it controlled time and space. The other

two Pyramids were catastrophically launched into the sky. One moved into orbit around the Earth. The other landed on the Moon, and that Pyramid

was a gateway to the other realm, the Aether. In the Zombies universe like our own a species known as humans began to dominate the Earth. Some

even began to inhabit Shangri-La. in 1118, a group of religious warriors known as the Knights Templar formed. Sometime between 1118 and 1312

they discovered in Europe the gateway to Agartha via the Crazy Place. Then they were contacted by four mysterious figures, four men from

Agrtha. However they were human. One was American one was Russian one was Japanese one was German. They each held one of the elemental staffs,

and they warned the Knights Templar of dangerous things to come. While Element 115 had some miraculous effects, it also had the side-effect of

reanimating dead cells, and thus, entire bodies. Everyone residing in the Crazy Place became zombies. They were Agarthan zombies, Vri-Ya, but

they exhibited traits of the Knights Templar. The gateway to Agartha was closed. Zombies began to spread in our universe, and the zombies had

blue eyes, the default color. The Knights Templar sealed off the area with warnings, crypts and holy statues of the four men and prevented

total apocalypse.

If this gets good reviews then after Halloween I'll post the next chapter with some backstory on Buried and the story of Mob of The Dead. Watch

it here: /watch?v=KfLOdYcZOQ0


End file.
